


Self-Love

by killing_kurare



Series: Lavender Brown Kink Fest [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Imagination, Masturbation, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-10-16 12:25:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10571274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: The only one who’s willing to love Lavender is Lavender herself.





	

  
**Challenge/Prompt** : [Drabble Cycle: Kinks](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1150108.html) \- self-love

 

Lavender thinks of red hair and freckles, green eyes and rough hands. They must be rough, considering all this Quidditch … She imagines how they would feel on her own soft skin.

Lavender thinks of chocolate colored skin, silky black hair and stunningly white teeth. She’s sure, if her tongue would run over them, they’d be smooth and clean.

Lavender thinks of brunette hair and a mean grin, of forbidden meetings … How she would shove her hand under the green skirt of a Slytherin-robe, explore what’s hidden below there …

But the only one who’s willing to love her is herself, and so it’s only her own boring hands that caress her own boring body, that bring her pleasure.


End file.
